How to fantasize
by sparklyhedgehog
Summary: Dean tells a secret, the other one he doesn't; but this won't stop Castiel from finding out. It's mainly porn with a little plot.


„Cas, couldn't you just zap us out of here? "

Castiel looked up at Dean who was leaning against the wall opposite him. For a while he inspected Dean's green eyes, memorizing every detail he could take in. He got lost in those tunnels to many mixed emotions: anger, confusion, sadness, fear and worry.

The officer had just left after locking the heavy iron door to the two men's cell, mumbling something about how strange some people are on his way out. Understandable though because it was in fact strange to dig up a body in the middle of the night.

"Cas?" Dean asked after he didn't receive any answer. "Were you listening to me?"

"Uh, yes, of course." Castiel looked around hectically, a slight blush creeping up his neck and darkening his cheeks. He pressed himself against the wall of the investigation cell to stand up.

Dean watched as the angel struggled his way up along the wall and walked over to him.

When he arrived in front of Dean, he turned around, attempting to lay his hand on Dean's forehead.

"Dude, your butt is my face." Dean complained, turning his face away.

"I'm sorry Dean." Castiel mumbled in his monotone voice, pressing his hand against Dean's face and flying him out of the cell.

* * *

As the angel let go of him, Dean opened his eyes and quickly scanned the environment to find himself in a cheap motel room.

It would have been okay, if it actually was the room he had currently rent with Sam, but this place; he had never been to, nor seen it before.

The room was set up just like any other motel room; the only things distinguishing it from others were the color of the walls and the paintings hanging over the bed. Even thought they were also, like in most other motel rooms, just unexplainable scribbles on a canvas.

"Dude, where the heck are we?" he asked Castiel who walked over to the king sized bed and sat down on its edge.

"A motel room." he answered briefly, focusing on Dean's eyes again.

"Yeah I can see that." said Dean. He was used to Castiel's different behavior but today he simply didn't have the patience for it.

Dean took a deep breath, trying to exhale the slowly gathering anger. He opened his mouth to ask Castiel for an explanation of this, but was cut off by the angel snipping his fingers, what was followed by his handcuffs falling onto the soft mattress.

"Mind taking mine off too?" He asked shifting uncomfortably in the chair Castiel had landed him in.

Castiel didn't answer at first, instead continued holding eye contact with Dean. Then he lifted his chin a bit and firmly said. "No."

"No? What do you mean n- What the hell is going on?" said Dean as he stomped up and down the room, his thoughts racing in anger and sudden anxiety.

As he directed back towards the chair he noticed that Castiel was smiling, clearly enjoying Dean's confusion and fear.

"Seriously, you're starting to creep me out." Dean said when he stopped in front of the angel.

Castiel didn't answer; instead he stood up from the bed and stepped behind Dean. Just before he could turn around, the angel had firmly gripped Dean's wrist and pushed him down onto the bed.

Instinctively the hunter tried to wiggle himself out of the firm grip but Castiel pushed him into the mattress with his full weight.

Castiel leaned in to the hunter, his warm breath brushing against Dean's ear.

"Remember our conversation from last night?" he whispered.

A cold shiver ran down Dean's spine.

There was no way he could forget that conversation.

* * *

They had been leaning against the impala, enjoying a beer, just before the night sky would rob the last bits of daylight and warmth. As the great friends that they are, it wasn't unusual for them to discuss private matters, relieve themselves of their worries and from time to time even laugh.

The conversation, which had generally been about angelic behaviors, had taken a more specific direction, focusing on only one angel, on Castiel.

"So you really haven't been with a woman before? … Or a guy?" asked Dean, quite surprised. He chuckled when Castiel looked away to hide his blushing face.

"Except for that kiss with Meg… No. It's just that… I can never catch a break. Whenever I'm done with a job I'm already on the way to the next one."

"Trust me, I know that feeling. But you know, you don't have to let yourself be bossed around all the time. If you want some you-time then take it! And don't worry about the others, they just gotta learn to pick their lazy asses up and do some work by themselves."

"But you and Sam… The angels. You need me."

"Then tell the angels to fuck off. And yeah Sam and me, we do need you. I mean without you we'd be screwed. But…" Dean swallowed and looked around, avoiding Castiel though. "… if you ever don't want to help us then just let me know."

"You know exactly that I could never do that."

Dean relaxed in relief. Even if the only one he admitted it to was himself, he knew that he would mind Castiel spending less time with him. And this not only because he feared to be more vulnerable.

"And what would I do anyways." Castiel asked and looked over to Dean who took another sip of his beer, emptying his bottle. "What do you do in your '_you-time'_?"

The hunter blushed. "Pretty much anything that hasn't to do with hunting. Eat a good burger, have a long shower, watch some TV…"

"Why are you blushing?"

"What? I'm not blushing!"

"Yes you are. I made you feel embarrassed with my question."

"No, yes, you made me feel uncomfortable Cas."

Castiel didn't say anything for a while, like he was thinking of an appropriate thing to say next.

"Why?" he asked and as he saw that Dean now blushed even more, he felt he had said something wrong, again.

Dean exhaled loudly and ran his hand through his hair. "Ugh fine. Do you really want to know what I do in my 'me-time'?"

Castiel looked at Dean with curiosity flashing in his eyes, slightly tilting his head.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this." Dean grumbled, more to himself than to Castiel. "I'll tell you what I do, but you'll have to go get me another beer first."

Castiel nodded and walked past Dean to the other side of the impala. He opened the door to the back seat and retrieved another two bottles from a six-pack.

"Thanks." Dean said as Castiel handed him the beer.

"So what is it that you do?" Castiel asked, leaning on his left shoulder against the car.

Dean stuck the cap of the bottle into his pocket and took a large sip, immediately feeling the alcohol rush into his head and then fade away.

"I jerk off, okay?"

Castiel furrowed his brows in confusion whereupon Dean rolled his eyes.

"It means that I masturbate."

The awkwardness made Dean feel like his blood was boiling. He didn't even want to know how Castiel was looking at him right then, instead he took another sip and hoped that Castiel wouldn't ask any questions about it. He worried that he might slip information that he had been trying to hold back for a long time. Too much time.

"Dean can you… Do you think you could explain to me how this uh.. how to do this?" Castiel asked, awkwardly fumbling around on the bottle in his hands.

Dean swallowed the wrong way in shock. He coughed and tried to regain breath. "Excuse me?" he asked, looking at Castiel with widely opened eyes.

The angel hid his head deeper between his shoulders. "I- I know what it is but I just don't know where and when and- and how."

"Well, uh, you just go somewhere where you won't get interrupted and then you do whatever you like with your little man down there."

"But Dean, sexual pleasure is something combined with emotions."

"Yes and that's why you make up a fantasy that turns you on."

"So you just imagine having sex with anybody?"

Damn. There it was, that point that Dean had tried to avoid. The hunter looked up into the early night sky, as if he could find an answer in the dump shine of the stars.

"It depends. I guess some people like that but most prefer to think about somebody they are attracted to."

'Please don't ask who I think about Cas.' Dean thought repetitively as cold sweat started forming on his neck.

Castiel starred onto the dusty ground. "I think I should go now." He said after a long awkward silence, disappearing with the rustling sound of feathers.

* * *

Castiel waited until Deans eyes widened, proofing that he understood what he had referred to.

"What were we talking about, Dean?" The angel asked with a deeper voice than usual.

Dean swallowed and run his tongue over his dry lips. He wanted to protest, but before he could think of any motif to do so, he had joined the little game that the angel was playing with him.

"We talked about what to do when you get some private time."

"And where did we leave off?"

"Who to think about while jacking off."

Castiel leaned closer again, so that his lips almost touched Dean's ear.

"I know who you think about Dean. Later that evening, I had come into your room to inform you about the article I had found in my research. I believe I have caught you in your '_you-time'_."

"Cas you-"

"No, shut up." Castiel said and covered Dean's mouth with his left hand.

"I remember you said that you think about who you're attracted to, but not that you're supposed to shout out their name while doing so. And I thought, since I know now that you're attracted to me, why only imagine?"

Dean felt the excitement shoot through his body like an arrow as Castiel lowered himself a bit more, so that he could take Dean's earlobe between his lips and gently pull on it with his teeth. The angel kissed the spot directly underneath Dean's ear and then slowly a few inches along his neck until he suddenly stopped.

"Dean if you don't want to-"

"You don't know how long I have been waiting for this-" He wanted to turn onto his back but Castiel pushed him harshly down into the mattress.

"This is _my _fantasy Dean. You are only allowed to do what I want you to do, understand?"

Dean grinned. "What if I don't wanna be your bitch?"

Castiel tugged at the handcuffs around Dean's wrists. "For tonight, you don't have any choice but to be my bitch." He lowered himself again, so that he could continue kissing along Dean's neck and lick up the tiny droplets of sweat that had gathered on the hunter's skin. His greedy hands reached underneath Dean's jacket and shirt to feel more of him as he softly bit down into that sweet soft neck of Dean's. He kept slowly kissing southwards, until he was stopped by something leathery.

Castiel sat up from Dean and starred down at all the fabric covering what he wanted to feel and taste so badly.

Dean turned his head a bit and threw a cocky grin at him. "Guess you'll have to take my cuffs off now."

"I'll take your cuffs off when you deserve it." He responded in an almost threatening tone.

Castiel snipped his fingers, whereupon Deans jacket, and shirts reappeared neatly folded on the chair. Dean shivered at the sudden cold air on his skin but Castiel's warm hands made up for it.

As he kissed along Dean's shoulder blade, his fingertips trailed up and down along his sides; down to the rim of his jeans and up to his shoulders. He started making his way down Dean's back, enjoying how Dean tastes and smells; how the smell of the woods was still lingering on him and mixing with his own personal scent.

Castiel reached the border of Dean's jeans, kissed and sucked the spot just above it, before he pulled away again.

Dean opened his eyes to look where Castiel had gone and found the angel standing just behind him and stripping off his trench coat. He used the moment in which Castiel wasn't holding him down to turn onto his back and settle on his elbows. He pulled himself up onto the bed so that he could finally lie back on it.

Castiel shot an angry stare at Dean as he finished unbuttoning his shirt and let it slide off of his arms onto the floor.

"I did not allow you to do that." He grumbled as he crawled up the bed until his face was hovering above Deans. The hunter tried to settle himself a little higher so he could kiss Castiel but the angel gripped his chin and held it away from himself.

"You disobeyed Dean." Said Castiel, his voice husky with lust.

Dean moaned as Castiel bit into his neck. It would leave a mark but god, it felt so damn good.

The hunter leaned his head to the right to give him more space but Castiel had lost his interest in Dean's neck and moved on. His lips traveled across Dean's bare chest, as if they were looking for something. Finally he reached one of his nipples, began to twist it with his tongue and pull on it with his teeth.

Dean couldn't do anything but stare at the body in front of him; see all that sexy skin that he just finally wanted to feel in every way possible. "Cas, please, take my cuffs off." He begged.

"No." he muttered between his kisses.

"Cas please, what do you want me to do so you finally take 'em off?"

Castiel stopped his actions and crawled a little higher so he could look down into Dean's eyes again. His look moved down to the hunters lips for a moment and then back up. "First of all, don't disobey. And maybe, if I like how you kiss me, I'll take them off."

He let his lips brush against Dean's, just lightly, like a feather. Castiel liked to see how bad Dean wanted him, how he reached up to grab his lips with his teeth and pull him down. He liked how when he lowered his body onto Dean's, he arched up his back to feel as much of his skin as he could.

Dean was a great and experienced kisser. It didn't take long for him to find out what Castiel liked and what he didn't. To his surprise, Castiel was skilled as well.

The kiss started to heat up as Castiel run his tongue along Dean's top lip and the hunter opened his mouth to let him in. His tongue immediately started to explore every angle of Dean's mouth, taking in a rough taste of whiskey.

Dean wanted more, he wanted every last bit of that angel above him. He could feel Castiel's erection against his own, wanted to get rid of the last bits of fabric parting them but his hands were literally tied.

Castiel moaned into Dean's lips and raised his right hand to snip his fingers, followed by Dean's cuffs finally opening. He pulled his hands out from underneath his back and immediately grabbed Castiel's sides, pulling him lower onto him.

His rough hands run up and down Castiel's back, feeling the structure of his firm muscles underneath his skin. He slid one of his hands down to Castiel's leg and tangled the other one in his dark hair. Dean noticed how Castiel had shivered in pleasure when his hand had stroked over his ass, so he moved it back up to dig his fingers into the soft flesh of his butt.

Castiel moaned into Dean's kiss, instinctively moving his body up and causing his dick to rub against Dean's. He broke the kiss and crawled down to unbutton Dean's pants while the hunter watched and caressed his cheek.

Castiel pulled Dean's jeans off with his underwear, taking his shoes and socks off while doing so. He got rid of his own footwear before making his way back on top of Dean.

Dean immediately grabbed Castiel by his sides and turned him around to lie underneath him. He basically attacked Castiel's neck with his lips, sucking at and biting into whatever spot his lips could find. He moved down to his chest, letting his hands work on Castiel's belt buckle as he licked his nipples.

Castiel helped Dean pull his remaining clothes off, carelessly letting them drop onto the floor, whereupon Dean moved to kneel in between Castiel's legs. He took his time to enjoy his view and tease Castiel by the lack of contact.

Dean looked into Castiel's eyes, keeping eye contact as he slowly moved his right hand to reach for Castiel's penis, gaining a small gasp from the man underneath him. He started to stroke his hard-on, slowly and not increasing his pace.

Castiel leaned his head back, from time to time letting a moan get over his lips. He wanted Dean to go faster, but no matter how much he trusted up into Dean's hand, he wouldn't do him the favor.

His eyes snapped open as something started pushing into his asshole, causing a burning sensation which after a few reassuring kisses by Dean turned into pure pleasure.

Dean started to move his finger inside of Castiel and after a while inserted another one, earning another half painful, half pleasured moan from the angel. He stretched the tight hole, adding up on his pace as Castiel adjusted his position when he hit a particularly good spot.

He continued to finger him as he began sucking on Castiel's dick, bobbing his head and letting his tongue glide along it. He took him deep into his mouth; feeling proud at how much he could make Castiel moan.

Castiel had dug his fingers into Dean's hair, his head thrown back into the pillow as Dean settled between his legs, adjusting his knees so that he could enter him. Castiel shivered, suddenly feeling insecure.

Dean saw the worried look flashing at him and leaned forwards, giving Castiel another heat filled, passionate kiss. "Don't worry, it'll feel great, I promise." Dean whispered as he pulled away.

He felt a little worried himself, as he had no experience with gay sex, kneeling there, hoping not to do anything wrong and especially not to hurt Cas. He observed Castiel's face, hoping not to cause too much pain as he slowly pushed in.

Castiel moaned, pushing his pelvis against the hunter to get him deeper inside of him.

Dean felt a bit surprised about how quickly Castiel had accustomed to the feeling, already wanting more. Maybe it was just an angel thing; he suspected but as he slowly moved in and out of Castiel, the thought drifted away into a blurry nowhere.

His rhythm quickened with every time that Castiel moaned his name. The fear of hurting him had drifted off, leaving him with the urge to fuck Castiel hard and rough and make him scream his name for the whole world to know.

"Dean" Castiel moaned. "I- I think I'm going to-"

Dean rubbed Castiel's dick as he fucked him deep, causing the bed to squeak dangerously loud.

"Dean!" Castiel shouted as he came all over himself.

Dean needed a few more thrusts until he came himself, filling Castiel with his sperm before colliding onto his chest, breathing heavily.

After a while of exhausted breathing, he gently pulled out of Castiel and crawled up a bit, so that he could nuzzle his face into the curve of Castiel's neck.

The angel lazily pet through Dean's hair. He peeked at the hunter peacefully lying on him. A smile, which expressed so much more than just love, lightened up his face as he wrapped his arms tightly around Dean. He wouldn't let go of him, never.

Because in his arms, that's where Dean belongs.


End file.
